


Dawn

by in_the_bottle



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quite moment in time between lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/profile)[**miss_zedem**](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/)'s [Fluff!Battle challenge](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/262369.html). Everyone should go check it out and write something! Not beta'd, so let me know if you spot any mistakes.

For the first time in quite a while, Jack woke up to find the bed empty. The space beside him was still warm, so Ianto couldn’t have been up for long.

A quick glance around the hotel room revealed Ianto’s silhouette on the balcony.

Tossing the covers aside, Jack got up and made his way towards Ianto.

The room had a view of the Thames, and if Jack tilted his head a certain way and squinted, he could make out the lights on the London Eye.

Ianto turned around when Jack opened the balcony door.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"You know I don't sleep much," Jack shook his head, sliding up behind Ianto and enveloping him in a full body hug.

Ianto relaxed into Jack's embrace, both of them looking out towards the city that was slowly waking up.

"You're naked."

"You have a problem with that?"

"No. Just that you might scare the kiddies," Ianto chuckled, twisting his head around to look at Jack.

"It's barely five in the morning, I doubt any kiddies are up."

"Scare the neighbours then."

"I think they'd enjoy the show. I know I would." Jack placed a playful kiss on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto merely shook his head in amusement. Content to let Jack hold him as they watched the summer sky slowly turning from a deep shade of purple to a bright shade of orange as the sun rise over the river.

The End


End file.
